How the Grinch Stole the Christmas! (Crossover Retelling)
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: A charming Christmas tale by Dr. Seuss, it is heartwarming for all ages to enjoy with. The Grinch really hates the Christmas season, and he decides to steal the toons' Christmas in order to stop the Christmas spirit from coming! But there is something he would never have before...
1. Chapter 1

How the Grinch Stole the Toons' Christmas!

Chapter 1: Meet the Mean Grinch

Almost Every Toon along with the Japanese Characters Liked Christmas a lot...

But the Grinch, Who lived away from them, Did NOT!

The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!

Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right.

It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

May have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

Whatever the reason, His heart or his shoes,

He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the toons,

Staring down from his cave with a cold, sour, Grinchy frown,

At the warm lighted windows below in their town.

For he knew everyone down in the places beneath,

Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer,

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For Tomorrow, he knew, all the young girls and boys,

Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!

And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise!

Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's one thing he hated! The NOISE!

NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the toons, regardless of their identities, young and old, would sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST!

FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would feast on Christmas pudding, and the Christmas Turkey.

Which was something the Grinch couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN they'd do something He liked least of all!

Every Toon along with Japanese Characters around the world, the tall and the small,

Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand. And they would start singing!

They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING!

SING! SING! SING!

And the more the Grinch thought of this Christmas caroling,

The more the Grinch thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why, for fifty-three years I've put up with it now!"

"I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

THE GRINCH GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Grinch's Awful Idea to Steal!

"I know just what to do!" The Grinch laughed in his throat.

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Grinchy trick!"

"With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer..." The Grinch looked around.

But, since reindeer are scarce at anywhere else, there was none to be found.

Did that stop the old Grinch? No! The Grinch simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer which is very far away from me, I'll make one instead!"

So he called his dog, Max. Then he took some red thread,

And he tied a big horn on the top of his head.

THEN He loaded some bags, and some old empty sacks,

On a ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up old Max.

Then the Grinch said, "Giddyap!" And the sleigh started sliding down,

Toward the homes where the toons laid a-snooze in their town.

All of their homes' windows were dark. Quiet snow and icy wind filled the air.

All the toons were all busy dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he came to the first little house on the square.

"This is stop number one," the old Grinchy Claus hissed,

And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

Then he slid down the chimney, which could be a rather tight pinch.

But, if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch.

He got stuck only once, just for a moment or two.

Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue.

Where the colourful stockings were all hung in a row.

"These stockings," he snickered, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and he took every present!

Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!

Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Grinch, very nimbly,

Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!

Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the toons' feast!

He took the Christmas pudding! He took the roasted turkey!

He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.

Why, that Grinch even took their last can of brown hash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with malicious glee.

"And NOW!" grinned the Grinch, "I will stuff up the tree!"

And the Grinch grabbed the tree, and he started to shove,

When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a Japanese girl!

Little Kafuu Chino, who was not more than ten.

The Grinch had been caught by this innocent Japanese girl,

Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water to drink with.

She stared at the Grinch and asked poorly, "Santy Claus, why?"

"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, that old Grinch was so smart and so slick,

He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet, precious little girl," the fake Santy Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side."

"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear."

"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And his fib fooled the girl. Then he patted her head,

And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed.

And when Kafuu Chino Who went to bed with her cup,

HE went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!

Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire!

Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar.

On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire.

And the one speck of food that he left in the house,

Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.

Then He did the same thing to the others' houses,

Mickey's, Yogi's, Xi Yang Yang's, Phineas', Papa Smurf's, Old Master Q's, Yui's, Honoka's Shakes', Scooby's, Jerry's and the others homes had been done without any notice,

With their houses having specks of dust much too small for the other mice and cockroaches!

It was quarter past dawn... All the toons, still a-bed,

All the toons, still laid a-snooze. When he packed up his sled,

Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!

The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!

Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit,

He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not so Mean Now!

"Pooh-Pooh to the toons!" he was Grinch-ish-ly humming.

"They're will soon be finding out now that no Christmas is coming!"

"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!"

"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two,

Then the all the toons around the world will all cry Boo-Hoo!"

"That's a noise," grinned the Grinch, "That I simply MUST hear!"

So he paused. And the Grinch put his hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. Then it started to grow.

But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!

It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

He stared down at entire picture to himself! The Grinch popped his eyes!

Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise!

Every toons down along with the Japanese characters, the tall and the small,

Were singing together! Without any presents at all!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And the Grinch, with his grinch-feet ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?"

"It came without ribbons! It came without tags!"

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore.

Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? Well...according to Mickey Mouse, Jerry Mouse, Yogi Bear, Honoka Kousaka they say,

That the Grinch's small heart just grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,

He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light,

And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast!

And he, HE HIMSELF! The Grinch carved the roasted turkey!


End file.
